R.G.-2
R.G.-2 or R.G for short is a sentient robot - a synthetic - known for his emotional intelligence. If you met RG-2 unable to see his mechanical parts you might not even think him to be a synthetic at all for his humane behavior. Built from a hodgepodge of various parts he is the creation of Argen Sterling, the ringmaster for the fighting arena in Callous Row, the slums of the large metropolis Savior City. RG wishes to break away from the shackles of his creator and forge his own path, even if it means losing the random one he was given, that one in a million chance he was given at life. Origin Though the past and history of his individual parts are a clouded mess of messed up code and corrupted data, RG was brought back to life by the crafty nature of Argen Sterling. He was initially designed to be nothing more than Argent's second hand machine to assist in his Arena based duties, but after receiving a voluntary shock by the medic Dash Spacer, RG's system rebooted all at once and forced his personality matrix to combine into what would be known as his consciousness. Being created in Callous Row he found that he detested the life that his creator, Argent, had been living and felt like instead of throwing himself into the same ditch that was Argent's depression, he would instead learn more about what life is really about. He struggles to understand his emotions and where his role fits to play in this dark underbelly as he sees more hate around than happiness. He consists mostly of scrap parts from corporate production, maybe strangely of relatively high quality for coming from such poor living standards as the slums. This grants him some unique traits with benefits and drawbacks. Personality and traits Emotional Being an emotional robot he is vulnerable to emotional overheating and the stresses and shocks he goes through are linked to nit just his behavior but also his mechanical servos. Although he can't feel pain in the same way as humans he can sense when he is in distress, looses a body part or is being hurt. Being hurt emotionally can even causes his parts to malfunction, stop working or even fall apart. Mechanical Scanner His software was formatted from an old Corporate terminal and it's old code and scanners remain in him. As such he is able to access and easily decrypt Corporate data, also learning how to better use any Corporate gear that he might acquire. His scanner can examine anything machine related and detects any flaws, damages or ways of activating the tech while also revealing any hacking points. " takes over him...]] Corperate Remnant Anyone with a scanner or a basic understanding of what Corporate tech looks like would know that RG was made from old Corporate gear and could possibly give off the wrong idea on who's side he's on. Truth be told that is something which he himself isn't even sure of. Corporate mainframes have a specific style of coding that assists the owners in tracking their gear if it gets stolen or lost, this includes RG's if someone finds out. This also mean he is prone to being used by hackers and vulnerable to decker attacks from cyberspace. Module Build At the cost of his current body he can transfer himself into other chassis though this requires time for him to adapt to the new body. Although RG cannot feel pain, he does feel the remnants of the parts he removes. When ever he changed out his hand or arm, he can sense the limb as if he still had it. This caused him to run extra diagnostics on himself to make sure his software was still green. History After his "birthday" he had a roast battle with the Becky and was victorious in the eyes of the masses. When Felix Dolore had been shot by a corporate assassination droid he bravely climbed down into a crevasse and managed to bring him back up. In safety Felix was treated at the clinic and managed to survive. Tiny RG2 He was broken by Bethany who repaired him by building him a replacement body. It turned out to be very small, rather resembling a toy. His introduction to Rook was a bit rough as the haf-orc at first captured him, shut him down in order to diagnose him and make sure that he didn't contain any malicious corporate code. RG later realized that he had missing gaps in his memory from before and figured out partly what had occurred. He questioned Rook who would explain that he was trying to prevent him being turned into a weapon, that being the reason for such an invasive approach. Perhaps as compensation for his trouble Rook offered to pay for his new body and reinstate some of the lost date. Arcadums stream 2019-12-06 in the Clinic.|thumb|250px]] Clinic rescue After a hacker attacked Dr Cells clinic and started filling it with gas, he together with A.L.Ex. went in and managed to aid in Alfons rescue. Before escaping he was attacked and nearly had his mind destroyed by the hacker Caspian 65. (Out-of-character he survived a dice roll, if he had failed his character would have died.)Arcadums stream 2019-12-11 Trivia *Has still has not acquired any pants. *Being an emotional robot, he has a tendency to encounter many hardships and unfortunate situations. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lorddepresso Twitch Clips *Captured by Rook Hacked *RG-2's memory returned,q uarantine explained *Toy RG-2 *Static and RG2 help Rook escape *RG fell *Tiny RG Dirty Jokes Highlights *"It's a R G Life" - compilation of RG's misfortunes played to "It's a hard knock life" by Lyra Gallery Screenshot Gallery Arc Callous Row Dec 6th 2019 1 RG-2 got a new body from Bethany.jpg|Samuel “7” and Tiny RG Arc Callous Row Dec 6th 2019 2 Faye returns RG-2 memory back to him.jpg|Faye returns RG's memories, post the invasive virus removal. Arc Callous Row Dec 6th 2019 4 RG-2 toy body.jpg|Temporary Toy Body Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 13 AIM-3, Injured Lieutenant and RG-2.jpg|Helping AIM-3 move an injured Lieutenant. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 7 Injured Jack helped by RG-2.jpg|Helping the injured Jack Montagne move into Dr Cells clinic. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 14 Alex and RG-2.jpg|A.L.Ex. looks on as RG-2 falls over, infected by a kill virus. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 17 RG-2 Falls over in front of Conk and Alex.jpg|Crawling out of the elevator, encountering Big Conk. Artwork gallery Lyra121LowResolutionTM.png|Artwork of Bethany Esda and R.G.-2 of Callous Row RP commissioned by Lyra121 and drawn by Lilytharts on Twitter Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Robots